Drink, Diaries and Magic
by topaz94
Summary: Romilda Vane, though suffering from a fractured family, is happily starting her fifth year at Hogwarts. When she finds herself talking to the famous Harry Potter she begins to look back at her past and for the first time, feel regret.
1. Leaving

The train began to slow down as it approached King's Cross Station in London. After an hour or so of staring into space I finally came to my senses.

It had been a lonely journey from Edinburgh, especially when I hadn't even intended on coming down to London by train, my mother was going to give me a lift. Sadly the night before she had come home drunk out of her skull. At about three o'clock in the morning I had heard her shatter and knock over various objects in the lounge. When my alarm went off at 6am I found her sprawled over the couch, completely out of it. After showering and dressing I double checked I had everything packed in my trunk. Albert, my Tawny owl hooted sleepily I as eased him off his perch and into his cage. Finally I left my mother a note.

_Mother -_

_Clearly you are in no state to drive me down to London so I am taking the train. I'll write to you after dinner. There's plenty of instant coffee in the cupboard for the headache. Be sure you eat today. I've taken some money from the jar for the bus and a train ticket._

_All my love - Romilda_

And so I got an early bus to the Train Station in Edinburgh. After purchasing a ticket to King's Cross I fished out some leftover money from my pocket and bought a bagel for a quick breakfast.

It was a dreary day. I sat down on a bench on the platform and began to eat my small breakfast. I tried to look inconspicuous but Albert wouldn't allow that and flapped his wings manically every time someone walked past. When the train finally came in I wasn't in the best of moods. Only one thing was keeping me happy - I was going back to Hogwarts.

I didn't have my iPod with me on the train. What use would it be once I got back to school? There's too much magic in the air for mere muggle technology to fully function. When the train pulled into the station I was anxious to get out and break through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters.

I hopped off the train in excitement. Well I would of if I didn't have to drag off a heavy trunk and a bird cage. I caught sight of some trolleys against the wall and heaved my trunk over to them. I plonked the trunk and Albert's cage on the nearest and wheeled it round. Glancing at my watch I saw it was 11.50. I began to head to platforms nine and ten. On the way a large family of red-heads overtook me. All of them, excluding the adults, were pushing their own trolleys with trunks on them. Amongst them a boy of about my age was talking to a tall red-head boy. He was the only one without red hair. His hair was dark, he wore round glasses and had a thin scar upon his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The tall red-head's name was Ron Weasley, the other was his best friend the famous Harry Potter, both walking with the Weasley family.

I felt the colour rise to my cheeks slightly. I happened to have a crush on Harry, a crush I'd had since I'd started Hogwarts. He also happened to be way out of my league. He'd survived _You Know Who's _attack as a baby, the dark wizard was reduced to something barely alive. In the past he'd defeated a giant snake, a dragon, got through many magically taxing tasks in the world famous tri-wizard tournament, seen _You Know Who _return to power and fought him last year at the Ministry of Magic. He was also a year older than me which didn't help.

I kept my head down and pushed my trolley at a steady pace behind the Weasleys and Harry. They approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten and - very casually so passing muggles wouldn't notice - disappeared through the barrier. Once the whole family was through I took a deep breath. The moment I was through the barrier I would no longer be little Romilda who's shattered family suppresses her, no longer the girl who would prowl around her dodgy neighbourhood to pass the painfully slow time in the school holidays. No I would be the brave, bold Romlilda Vane who is always surrounded by her girlfriends, who will always lead people, who faces every problem with a steely look in my eye. It was a big step but to me that barrier was like a barrier into a different world. And surely I can be a different person in a different world.

I started off at a walk, looking out for passing muggles. The walk became a trot and, a few metres from the barrier I broke into a run.

* * *

My first fanfic people. Let me know what you think!


	2. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

Of course the impact never came, instead a blend of colour swept over me and platform nine and three-quarters materialised before my eyes. The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming red steam train, was sitting on the tracks. Teenagers were everywhere; catching up in groups on the platform, saying goodbye to families, hopping onto the train, hanging out of carriage windows. Excitement was in the air as everyone was ready for a new school term to begin.

"Romilda, over here!" I heard a familiar voice shout out. I turned to see Shelby, Monica, and Alex waving from across the platform. I headed across to them as the bold Romilda.

"Hi!" Shelby exclaimed, "You took _ages_. We were going to get on without you." With that she grabbed my wrist and steered me towards the train. We lugged our trunks on and headed down the aisle with me in the lead.

"I hope there's still a spare compartment left." Alex mused aloud.

"There will be," I assured her, "Failing that we could just shove some of the first years out." Shelby gave a kind of strangled giggle. Monica looked shocked,

"You're evil Romilda! You were a first year too remember."

Of course I remembered being a first year. No one would approach me, how it hurt to be so lonely.

_Who could blame them said an evil voice. _I mentally shook myself. Who cared about first-years. Well Monica did.

Alex gave everyone within elbows reach a little nudge, "Hey look who it is, it's the famous brat." She nodded her head down the aisle.

There was a collective sigh as we caught sight of Harry Potter disappearing into a compartment. I wasn't the only one to have a crush on him, in fact most of the girls at school did. Alex, being an exception, rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She announced loudly, "Here's an empty compartment," and pushed us in before we could object.

We all put our trunks on the luggage rack. Shelby opened the cage she was carrying and her cat Pixie sauntered out. I put down Alberts cage gently as he was snoozing under his wing. Monica settled down on a seat in a dreamy fashion. "His eyes are so green, like emeralds."

"And his hair," said Shelby, "It always has that cute ruffled look."

I laughed at Alex as she mimed vomiting.

The train gave a whistle and began to move. We were finally on our way to Hogwarts!

Shelby perked up with a gleam in her eye, "You know what we should do?" She paused for dramatic effect and got a dull silence back, so she continued. "We should go over to Harry's compartment and invite him to join us!" She finished on a high pitched squeal.

"That's a brilliant idea!" I exclaimed, "Come on lets go!" I pulled Monica out her seat.

"I'm not coming," Alex said plainly, "I don't care about the little famous boy."

Monica looked a bit wary, "But he'll just say no, he won't -" but her speech was cut off by Shelby and I pushing her down the aisle. We stopped outside Harry's compartment and it suddenly hit me what we were about to do. We were about to talk to Harry Potter. My hears jumped up to my throat. The other two we're giggling quite loudly and I heard conversation halt inside the compartment. This was it.

* * *

This may be beginning to sound familiar if you think about _The Half-Blood Prince_.

Shout out to Kairen for borrowing her cat's name and a shout out to cookie666 for borrowing her own name. Alex you will read ALL of the Harry Potter books. One day... )


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Why were Monica and Shelby still giggling? Did they not understand? This could be our only chance with Harry. No, no there's no chance. I'd never have a chance with him. He's too brave, he's too kind. He's just out of my league.

So what was I doing here? I was going to make a fool of myself for no reason. Make a fool of myself in front of him.

A wave of nausea hit me and I began to feel dizzy. Perhaps it was simply the trains movement. I placed a hand out to steady myself. It didn't help.

Shelby and Monica were nattering away in fits of excitement.

_"You ask him!"_

_"No, you"_

I didn't care about anything anymore, all I wanted was to get rid of this dizziness and enjoy the trip to school with my friends. If only Shelby and Monica would stop their childish babbling. I'd had enough.

_"I'll do it"_

Finally this was going to be over.

_And one of them, a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin and long dark hair, pushed her way through the door._

I didn't completely register what was happening in the compartment as I was still slightly dizzy. There was a large bottom sticking out from under a seat, it's owner searching for something, and the ditzy Lovegood girl, a ravenclaw in our year wearing these ridiculous multi-coloured glasses. And between the madness was Harry Potter. He straightened up in his seat when I entered. For the first time ever I looked at him, really looked at him.

The first thing I noticed was the muggle clothes. I was so used to seeing him from a distance in school robes that it was strange to see him in jeans and a t-shirt. The jeans were too short for him, had frayed hems and looked a bit worse-for-wear. The t-shirt was black with bottle green round the neck and the sleeves.

I looked up to his face. The last time I had seen him up close I was in first-year, he in second. I could see the changes. His jaw line was slightly more angular making him look older and his face shape was generally less round. His hair was still the same though; jet black, lying in every possible angle and a sticky-up bit at the back. His eyes were the same too. Still hidden behind round glasses still emerald green. Now however they were looking at me with a curious and suspicious glare.

Oh. My. God. I was going to talk to him. Maybe I could make a run for it, anything to be rid of the nausea. I knew that wasn't going to happen though because not only were Shelby and Monica blocking my way, I would hate to know what Harry Potter would think of me. No, I had to speak now.

NOW! Any longer and I'd look like an idiot and Harry would feel uncomfortable because I was staring at him. I reminded myself of bold, confident Romilda. 'That's the person you are, not the little girl who gazed up at Harry in wonder when you had no friends', I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and found my loud confident voice.

_"Hi Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane."_

'Okay first step done. Keep the confidence. Remember what you're here for.'

_"Why don't you come and join us in our compartment. You don't have to sit with them."_

I'd added a little stage whisper to the last sentence. I'd thought it was a stroke of genius.

Shelby and Monica giggled loudly behind me. Harry's expression hardened, the look in his eye was no longer of curiosity.

_"They're friends of mine," said Harry coldly._

_"Oh," said the girl, looking very surprised, "Oh, OK."_

And with that I backed out of the compartment. I heard the murmur of voices break out again. I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Hey I'm really sorry for not writing for a few days. There are these guys putting a new pavement in outside our house and they must have went through the phone line because the phone and the broadband was off for a few days. But heres the third chapter at last.

I want to say thanks to Alex (cookie666) and Kitty (chocolate101) for providing me with ideas for later in this fanfic. Alex, don't feel guilty, i really appreciate the help. Kitty, don't be too blonde, and improve your handwriting _please_.


	4. Scroll

Shelby and Monica were still giggling. To them the whole thing was just a joke, a bit of fun.

If only they knew.

"I can't believe you just did that Romilda," Monica said, a look of awe upon her face.

The dizzy feeling had begun to evapourate. I remembered where I was. My friends were around me and I was the one they looked up to. I sighed, a smile playing on my face.

"It was nothing, I mean it was just Harry Potter." If only he was just a nobody.

"_Just_ Harry Potter?" Shelby looked at me in amazement, "My God, I wish I could talk to people like that," she said enviously. I looked at her,

"People, they're just like you. What have you got to be afraid of?"

Monica glared at me as though trying to outdo me, "Yeah but Harry Potter?"

I just shrugged. I could battle and win of course. I was the victor of every argument I put effort into. This argument however was just a childish squabble. There was no need to win. Completely unnecessary.

We reached our own compartment and found Alex sitting listening to her iPod, gently tapping the beat of the music on her knee. I don't know why she brings her iPod to Hogwarts; all electronic items go haywire once you're through the gates. There's too much magic in the air for mere muggle technology to function properly. But she carried her iPod everywhere. She loved her music. If she could she'd take her bass guitar to school too.

There was no question as to what Alex was listening to.

"My Chemical Romance?" Monica asked her. Alex just nodded and continued to tap out the drum beat on her knee.

Shelby rolled her eyes, "You really need to listen to some decent music Alex."

Alex's expression changed. Monica and I looked at each other fearfully. We could sense Shelby getting a big talking to.

But, strangely Alex just shook her head, "You'll learn about music one day."

Shelby just stared at Alex, mouth wide open. She loved to provoke Alex, her music being one of Shelby's favourite provoking subjects. She'd clearly made that comment to start an argument, just for fun. But I don't think anybody was expecting Alex to just shrug it off.

Alex didn't notice Shelby's dumb stare as she was looking out the window now.

The atmosphere was becoming to uncomfortable so I broke the silence.

"Have any of you checked out the Weasley twins' new shop in Diagon Alley then?"

Fred and George Weasly had made themselves infamous last year. They set off Dragon fireworks to annoy last years Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and self-proclaimed "High Inquisitor" and Headmistress of Hogwarts Mrs Umbridge. For a grand finale they filled and entire floor with a swamp, summoned their confiscated brooms from Umbridge's office and flew out the door with their last words being "Give her hell from us Peeves." Surprisingly the poltergeist obeyed their parting command by wreaking havoc for Umbridge to clear up.

The fireworks and the swamp are now two of the many products at their new joke shop Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"Did you see those Pygmy Puffs?" asked Monica, "They were so cute!"

Shelby nodded, "I know the little pink and purple ones. Fred was walking around the shop when I was in and he said they were like little Puffskeins."

I thought back to my visit to Diagon Alley, trying to remember what interesting product I'd seen. "I liked the whole witches range. They had love potions. I was reading the back of one and for their owl order service they were sent disguised as cough potions."

Monica's eyes widened, "That would be so cool, if we ever needed a date for something this year we'd know what to do."

Alex was rummaging around in her trunk. I stared at her curiously. Noticing my gaze she explained, "I bought this weird stuff from their shop. Aha."

She pulled out a black tub. Shelby bent over to read the label:

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, what the hell is that?"

"It's really cool. Everything just goes black when you drop some. Want to see?" Alex began to unscrew the lid, "I tried it at home and Mum wasn't too happy. It spread into the kitchen and she couldn't see the stir fry she was making. She ended up setting her sleeve on fire." Alex laughed and succeeded in unscrewing the lid. Inside was this really fine powder. It was jet black in colour, an unnatural colour, not that of charcoal, darker. The tub looked brown compared to the powder. I didn't particularly want to be surrounded by all that.

Shelby read my mind, "I don't particularly fancy having my vision obscured by that stuff thanks. Why'd you buy it anyway? You're never going to use it."

Alex shrugged, put the lid on and shoved the tub back in her trunk, "I thought it was cool. And you never know, maybe it could come in handy."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Sure Alex."

She gave me look. It was like a dirty look but more of a disappointed look. She looks at me like that sometimes. It's like she's reading my mind and is disappointed by what she sees. She never looks at Shelby or Monica like that. It makes me feel quite ashamed.

I was saved by the witch who pushed the trolley. She gently tapped on the compartment door. Monica who was closest opened the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Monica picked up some chocolate frogs, some cauldron cakes and iced pumpkin juice for four. She turned to face us, "Anything else?"

"Some Droobles," said Alex. Monica picked up a packet of Droobles Best-Blowing gum. She handed over some sickles and the old witch trotted down the ailse. She slid the door shut and chucked everything onto the seat beside her. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks" said Shelby, opening a packet of cauldron cakes and offering them round.

"Your welcome, mind you'll be paying me back." Monica glared at Shelby who had a reputation for "forgetting" to pay people back.

Shelby shrugged, her mouth full of cake.

The compartment door slid open and a little first year boy came in carrying a scroll of parchment.

"Alexandra McCall?" he asked.

Alex pulled out an earphone to show she was listening. The boy stared at her looking faintly scared. I couldn't blame him. With her dark eye make-up Alex was intimidating, if she was four years older than you she was petrifying.

"Professor Slughorn has told me to give you this." He handed her the scroll of parchment and disappeared without closing the door.

* * *

So Alex will be going to the Slug Club. Hmmm…

You know I actually quite like MCR. I didn't think I would when Alex lent me their CD's. They'll never be my favourite band though. Sorry Alex.

If you are like the real Alex and have only read the first HP book then you will be wondering who Slughorn is. Well you'll find out soon.

Oh and Alex again, if you want to know who Romilda is then READ THE BOOK!

Michaela, sorry for cycling really slow yesterday!


	5. Invitation

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Shelby asked no one in particular.

"Duh, use your head, DADA is the only vacant teaching position." replied Monica.

Alex was carefully untying the violet ribbon holding the scroll in place. She unfurled the piece of parchment and her eyes scanned the surface.

"What does it say?" I asked.

Alex read it out loud, "_Alexandra, I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely, Professor H.E.F Slughorn_."

There was a stunned silence.

"It doesn't say why, does it?" Shelby peered over Alex's shoulder. Alex just shook her head.

I was confused, "Since when did teachers come on the train?"

"Professor Lupin did," said Monica in a matter-of-fact voice, "Remember him from second year, always wore shabby robes."

"He was the best," said Alex, "He could of stayed if Snape hadn't let slip…"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Professor Snape had conveniently told all the Slytherins that Lupin was a werewolf. Lupin wouldn't have resigned otherwise.

"So do you think I have to go and have lunch with this, Slughorn?" Alex was looking as though there wasn't anything she'd like to do less.

"Sorry Alex but I don't think you'd want to get on the wrong side of a new teacher." said Monica wisely, "After all it's O.W.L year."

Everyone groaned. Our exams or Ordinary Wizarding Levels were coming up this year. I can't say I'm looking forward to them. Then again, once they're over I'd be able to drop Potions.

"All right I'll go." Alex lifted herself of the seat and glanced longingly at the food from the trolley. "He better have some decent food."

"When you come back tell us what Slughorn's like," I yelled after her as she left the compartment.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter is going to be from Alex's POV so I was just getting this little bit out the way.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Kitty, read the book again to find out who Romilda is.

noga999, I like the idea of Alex with Harry, I also like how much it would annoy the real Alex. Alex, you know whats going to happen now if you ever annoy me!


End file.
